goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie the Otter
Plot On a distant East Asian island, a young boy cougar frantically searches his surroundings, sword at the ready, but before he can react, he is crushed by a giant foot while someone laughs maniacally in the background. In Japan, Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear are summoned to Toyko to rescue an old man trying to commit suicide by jumping off a tower. Once they rescue him and take him elsewhere, the man introduces himself as Hoi and presents them with a music box, inside which he claims a hero named Tapion is trapped, and may be the Earth's last chance against an approaching evil. When even Goku fails to open the music box, the Z Fighters gather the Dragon Balls and ask Shenron to open it for them. Tapion is released, but expresses anger at Hoi and Goku for freeing him, explaining that inside him is the essence of half of the ferocious monster, Hirudegarn, before fleeing into isolation. Trunks, however, takes an instant liking to Tapion, and frequently sneaks off to his location to bring him food, despite Tapion angrily telling him to leave him alone. Shortly afterwards, the lower half of Hirudegarn appears and begins attacking the city. Gohan and Videl rush to the city's aid, but are unable to deal any damage until Tapion appears, playing a mysterious tune on an ocarina which weakens Hirudegarn and causes him to vanish. Later on, however, while Trunks is bringing Tapion some food, Hoi suddenly appears and tries to steal Tapion's ocarina. Hoi claims that Tapion himself is the evil threat to the Earth and that the ocarina must be destroyed for them to stop Tapion. In the ensuing scuffle, Trunks gets hold of the ocarina, but chooses to believe Tapion and returns it to him, while Hoi flees. Tapion accepts Trunks as a friend and is invited to the Capsule Corp. compound. While there, he explains his story to Bulma: a thousand years ago, an evil race of alien magicians, the Kashvaar, who at sometime proclaimed themselves as the superior race and set out to destroy all life different from their own in the universe by awakening an ancient monster known as Hirudegarn. Their conquest eventually brought them to the planet Konats, Tapion's homeworld. During the ensuing battle, a Konatsian priest discovered a magic sword and two ocarinas capable of stopping Hirudegarn. Tapion and his younger brother Minosha kept Hirudegarn at bay with the ocarinas while the priest cleaved the monster in half with the sword. In the aftermath, in order to ensure Hirudegarn would never again be released, the Konatsian War Council decided to seal Hirudegarn's two halves away inside Tapion and Minosha, magically seal them inside music boxes, and send them to the opposite sides of the universe until the Kashvaar were brought to justice. Hoi, who is the last of the Kashvaar, has already killed Minosha (as seen in the prologue), and now seeks out Tapion in order to complete Hirudegarn and conquer the universe. Bulma offers to build Tapion a bedroom using the components of the music box so that Tapion can sleep without Hirudegarn escaping from him. However, while sleeping, a nightmare causes Tapion to accidentally destroy the bedroom. Hirudegarn's lower half reappears and starts attacking. In desperation, Tapion begs Goku and the others to kill him in order to destroy Hirudegarn's upper half, but it is too late and the monster is released. A fierce battle between the Z Fighters and Hirudegarn erupts, with none of the fighters able to keep up with the monster's strength and speed. Trunks and Goten fuse in to Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and bombard Hirudegarn with energy blasts, apparently burning him to death, but Hirudegarn transforms into a much faster and more powerful form and makes quick work of Gotenks (defusing him in the process) and the rest of the Z Fighters. Tapion appears and seals Hirudegarn inside himself again by playing the ocarina, and asks Trunks to slay him and destroy Hirudegarn forever. Trunks hesitates, and Hirudegarn escapes again, destroying the ocarina. As Hoi watches and gloats over his apparent victory, In an ironic twist, Hoi is stepped on and is crushed (the same way Minosha was killed) by the monster he believed would destroy all life different than his own. By now, the only fighter left standing is Goku, who refuses to surrender. In desperation, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 and starts taunting Hirudegarn, angering the monster further (Earlier, Gohan learnt that intense emotions drain Hirudegarn' energy). As Sophie the Otter and Hirudegarn battle, Trunks intervenes and cuts Hirudegarn's tail off with Tapion's sword, Goku angers the monster up to a point his defensive armor is useless. With Hirudegarn temporarily weakened, Sophie the Otter uses her Dragon Fist attack to pierce through the monster, obliterating Hirudegarn once and for all. In the aftermath, Tapion uses Bulma's time machine to return to Konats. Bulma promises to revive all of Hirudegarn's victims with the Dragon Balls. Before leaving, Tapion presents Trunks with his sword as a farewell gift. In the ending credits, Future Trunks is shown slaying Frieza, King Cold and their men with a sword similar to the one Tapion gave him. Category:Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys Series Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1